Just Give Me a Reason
by Sayuki Yukimura
Summary: Un golpe tras otro, un eco tras otro, una canasta tras otra. Era todo lo que podía recordar de ese día en que perdió a quien más amaba. -Entonces demuéstralo y cumple tu promesa, se la sombra de mi luz. Porque la sombra es lo único en la vida que nunca te abandona. "Just give me a reason just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again"


¡Hello-llo~! ¡¿Cómo han estado?! Espero bien:3 Bueno, esta es mi segunda entrega para este fandom, y espero no sea la ultima D:

Tengo unas cuantas malas mañas.

Bueno, espero disfruten de la lectura, la cual, esta basada en la canción **"Just give me a reason."** de P!nk. Una de mis cantantes favoritas, enserio espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke/Basquet, no me pertenece (Ojala lo hiciera.) ni sus personajes. Para entender por completo este fic, creo yo, es un poco necesario haber leído el arco de Teiko, el capítulo esta en el espacio tiempo de cuando Seirin gana el partido contra Touo. Pero saliendose un poco del guión, para que esten avisados. Ahora sin más.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Just give me a reason.**

**"_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again."_**

Un golpe tras otro, un eco tras otro, una canasta tras otra. Era todo lo que podía recordar de ese día, aquel en que odio lo que más amaba, en que perdió a quien más amaba. Su puño estirado a la nada, esperando ingenuamente algo que nunca volvería, un simple espejismo de lo que fue el inicio de su fin. Y ahí se encontraba otra vez entre sueños, rememorando como su alma fue rota en mil pedazos sobre una cancha.

Sobraban razones, el escudo en su corazón crecía día a día, nadie podía juzgarlo por ello, más sin embargo, en su sueño varias luces de colores comenzaron a brillar, asemejando a bellas estrellas, su cuerpo tembloroso se veía tan lejano, sus sollozos ya no se escuchaban, y de repente, una paz interior lo embargo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, aun sin poder creer nada, giro su rostro y pudo ver a su actual equipo tirado a su lado, durmiendo. Era cierto, recién había acabado su partido contra Touo. Sus pupilas se dilataron levemente, aun observando sin comprender a sus compañeros, a sus _amigos._ Cerro sus ojos, soltando un profundo suspiro, una pequeña ráfaga de un tibio aliento dio contra su cabello, al alzar la mirada pudo ver a su nueva luz; Kagami Taiga.

La imagen de ese joven dormido era tentadora, mas no se permitió mirar más, no podía volver a caer, no podía.

Las luces a su alrededor empezaron a apagarse, una tras otra, comenzando a dejar en penumbras su alrededor, otra vez. Su cuerpo volvía a verse tan cercano, sus sollozos tan claros y sin poder evitarlo cubrió sus oídos, no había nada más que escuchar, nada más que a si mismo, nada más que a si mismo rompiéndose. Y como si se tratara de magia, varias luces aparecieron de nueva cuenta, flotando a su alrededor de manera constante, llegando a crear un patrón, y de a poco, pudo escuchar algo más que su propia voz llorar, otras voces, otras voces pronunciando su nombre.

-_Kuroko._

_-Tetsuya._

_-¡Kurokocchi!_

_-Tetsu._

_-Kuro-chin._

_-Tetsu-kun._

_-Kuroko._

Las voces se amontonaron, hablando todas a la vez, dificultándole el entenderlas, el saber a quienes pertenecían, descubrió sus oídos, intentando así poder escuchar mejor, y lo logro. Una agradable melodía sonó y las voces de coro le calmaron. Y recordó, que hace poco había recuperado algo valioso para si. Y después ya no había nada; absolutamente nada.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos ya no se encontraba en el vestuario con sus compañeros moribundos alrededor, ahora un sentimiento cálido llenaba su pecho y ciertos movimientos le hicieron comenzar a carburar. Pronto supo lo que pasaba, el cabello rojizo de su compañero de equipo le dio la bienvenida y su ancha espalda le dio su ubicación.

-¿Kuroko? Por fin despiertas, serás, aunque no lo creas pesas.

Le escucho decir, sin entender del todo como termino en esa situación, y por su cara, Kagami debió entender su duda.

-Estabas tan cansado, que la entrenadora me obligo a cargarte, ahora mismo vamos a mi casa.

Asintió, de forma queda, tan propia de él. Con su rostro monocromático intento bajar, negándose a recibir más de aquel calor tan espectacular, negándose a acostumbrarse para después volver a sufrir frio. Cuando por fin lo logro, recibiendo en el proceso unas cuantas quejas del mayor, camino de manera serena junto al As de Seirin, sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Ganamos Kuroko.

La sombra solemnemente asintió, sin entender a que venía eso. Observando sin muchas ganas las expresiones de su luz.

-¿Por qué no sonríes?

Y debió admitir que aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba nada parecido, menos viniendo de ese individuo.

-¿Qué?

Y dejando, como pocas veces, exteriorizar sus pensamientos, pregunto. Su luz frunció el ceño y lo vio directo, escrutándolo con la mirada, pasando atraves de él.

-Tú lo dijiste, de qué sirve ganar si nadie se siente feliz. Pero eres tú el único que no sonríe.

Y ante aquel cuestionamiento agacho la cabeza, sospesando. Preguntándose la razón de sus acciones, y quizás, todo tenía que ver con la persona a la que le habían ganado, todo tenía que ver con _él._

¿De qué servía ganar si la herida ya estaba hecha? ¿De qué servía ese último choque de manos si en sus pesadillas seguía apareciendo aquella vez que lo ignoro? Si su corazón dejaba de existir y la barrera en su alma crecía ¿De qué servía ganar?

Sus cabellos al ser revueltos lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones, y la gran mano de Kagami en su cabeza lo hizo levantar la mirada, esos feroces ojos rojizos posados en él y un estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Luego silencio.

-Si tú no sonríes, esta victoria no habrá significado nada, Kuroko.

Y su mente quedó en blanco, su corazón dejo de latir y un sinfín de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo, se negó a seguir mirando y aparto enseguida los ojos, causando confusión en su compañía.

-Kuroko… ¿Qué diablos…?

El silencio los envolvió y siguieron el camino. Llegando al conjunto de departamentos donde vivía Kagami. Subieron, en silencio. Entraron, en silencio. Y al final, después de llamar a su familia y avisar, Kuroko se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama de Kagami, en silencio.

Los minutos pasaron, quizás hasta horas, más Kuroko no lo sabía, y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, el cuerpo a su lado respiraba tranquilamente, pero termino dándole la espalda, no es que le importara, todos lo hacían, debía de hacerse la idea y no dejarse lastimar, no más.

-Kuroko.

Su piel se erizo de la cabeza a los pies, sin poder evitarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado y sus ojos se abrieron dilatando sus pupilas, a la espera de un no sé qué. Algo que derrumbara la inmensa barrera y aliviara aquel dolor, sabía que no sucedería, mas nada le costaba soñar. Nada más que el dolor que provocaba la ingenua esperanza.

"**We're not broken"**

-Tú… ya no estás solo, y nunca más lo volverás a estar.

"**Just bent"**

Sintió algo dentro de si moviéndose, algo derrumbándose. Él no era gay, no realmente, solo era una persona que amaba, y una vez amando poco le importaba lo demás. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, cayendo rendido ante su luz, ante la inminente posibilidad de ser dejado de lado de nuevo, de sufrir una caída tan brutal como aquella, mas no podía negarlo, evitarlo, o cualquier sinónimo. Se arriesgaría, así no fueran a terminar como una pareja, haría tanto como pudiera para mantener a su luz a su lado.

"**We can learn to love again."**

Su cabello fue agitado, de forma tierna y comprensiva. Tímido e ilusionado, sin dejar de lado su parte precavida, se acurruco contra el pecho de su _amigo_, quien ahora lo observaba, aspirando su aroma y dejándose llevar.

-Lo sé, Kagami-kun.

"**We can learn to love again."**

Dijo en un suspiro, sonriendo a su manera de forma escondida. No importaba si no era correspondido, mientras le dejaran permanecer de esa manera un tiempo más.

-Entonces de muéstralo, y cumple tu promesa, se la sombra de mi luz.

_**Porque la sombra es lo único en la vida que nunca te abandona.**_

"**Just give me a reason."**

* * *

_¡Hoooola~! _De nuevo ouo Y... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que sí:D

Cualquier error que hayan encontrado por favor díganmelo u,u Carezco de Beta y yo pues... no soy muy buena que digamos en eso de la ortografía.

Bueno, amig s, No sé, pero yo opino(? -Tararea canción de "31 minutos" como niña pequeña.- que si dejan un review me harán muy feliz esta malnacida semana ono En la cual tengo evaluaciones, en las que posiblemente repruebe una o dos materias ;w; ¡Por eso! Antes de ser ejecutada cruelmente por cualquier ser vivo que sea parte de mi circulo familiar, cumplan mi deseo y dejen comentario ¿Sí~? ¡Ándenle! Aunque sea para decirme: Loca, Holis(? -Tú, si tú, sabes que esta va por ti(?- o Parangaricutirimicuaro(? :a

Bueno, ya es mucho por hoy.

¡Hasta luego!

_**¡Éxito!**_


End file.
